


Pancakes and avoiding the end of the world

by Zowabob



Category: Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Being forced to look at hell images while trying to eat your pancakes, Breakfast, Confrontations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zowabob/pseuds/Zowabob
Summary: Sometimes you have to realize that the world is a pretty nice place to be, when compared to much worse and evil world's.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Pancakes and avoiding the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, getting back into the swing of writing, felling really good!

Gordon confronts Gman on a Thursday afternoon a while after the apocalypse he went through, in a diner on a planet that has not ended but probably should have.

What surprises Gordon is that gman not only agrees to it,but when Gordon gets there he's eating strawberry pancakes.  
When he sees Gordon he waves, still wearing a three piece suit with his briefcase by his feet.

Gordon is mad and feeling brave, he can also see bubby and dr Coomer at the other side of the restaurant hiding behind menus nervously watching him.  
Well, dr. Coomer says his usual compulsive "hello Gordon!" In which he obviously greets him back, but respectfully goes back to acting like he didn't see them.

He sits down in the booth ready to confront the skeletons in the closet.he lost a hand and gained it back, he saw the end of the world, he killed the United States military.

But none of that is seen when he looks around, as if it he just left for twos weeks and came back exhausted and with a new family somehow.

He sits at the booth and realizes that Gman has already ordered his coffee, he takes a sip and its the perfect order.

"Hello...Gordon, I can see that the coffee is... perfect..Tommy texted me your...order" 

He smiled thinking of his son and the golden light of morning shined through the window and in the moment that on made Gordon more pissed off.

"You sent you son through a hellscape"

"Mmmm..I did"

"You used benry to turn him into a giant and I mean honestly..strange final boss. He couldn't even tell you what happened if you asked him. Why, why did these things have to happen?"

Gman puts down his tea and looks right in Gordons eyes.

"Gordon...things we do for love...well they always come back to us....one by one.

Gordon slams his fists on the table.

"That's not a answer"

This is when bubby marches across the restaurant followed be dr Coomer who carries both of their breakfasts with him.

"Sit down Gordon" 

Bubby hisses

"And shut uuuuuuuuup"

He adds, while they both pile into the seats with them.

"Hello Gordon!"

"Hello dr Coomer"

Dr Coomer for all intents and purposes is very cheerful for someone whos awake at 7 in the morning, in a diner, discussing the apocalypse that for all that mattered apperantly didn't happen.

"Good news Gordon, these pancakes are great!"

He says this and take half of gmans pancakes, much to gmans dismay.

"Well Gordon do you want to hear the truth?"

"Yes bubby, if you have it"

"If I have it, what am I some idiot, stupiiiiid"

Gordon doesn't know why he has to be herassed this early in the morning by old men, he tries to keep up the rage, buts it hard when a buff old man is eating that many pancakes.

"Alright, so speaking for gman, he put black Mesa on another plane of existence, so that the Renaissance cascade didn't affect earth that much, basically kickstarting the apocalypse, to stop the apocalypse"

Gordon took a bite of his scrambled eggs and a sipped his coffee.

"So why the fuck did my hand get cut off?"

"Gordon even tragic not entirely thought out things have their advantages, it measures out to some degree as a equal trade!"

"To what extent, what universe are we talking about here?"

"The one that doesn't fucking suck is the one we are talking about idiot"

"Bad news Gordon, I don't hang out in miserable earth's that are super fucking shitty!"

He tries to shush him, as not to be heard by the morning patrons, but with every sush, Coomer says fuck louder so he just gives up.

Bubby prepares himself to speak, gman pointedly eats his bacon, not exactly willing to put in his share of the conversation. Bubby crosses his arms and lets out a huff.

"Well Gordon you see, if you want to be a baby about it, is that sometimes you have to do things you never expected you would have to do.  
when dr.Coomer realized it was a empty plane of existence we made a plan to get us the fuck out of there, why do you think I got that giant godamn gun!

"The big one"  
Dr Coomer says in a dramatic whisper with one arm outspread.

"Yea! The Big one is godamn right, went back to the past ,told gman off , told dr Coomer what we had to do and saw nightmares beyond Your fucking imagination, so there!"

Their conversation is halted by the server coming by and refilling their hot drinks, she's met with thank yous. Gordon takes a sip, he takes another sip. 

He wants to talk about what they did to benry, what he agreed to do.

"Why did you give benry the role as the bad guy? You know he doesn't even know what happened to my hand? I don't even think he remembers what happened at black Mesa?"

Gman folded his hands and then unfolded them, ate some eggs than spoke.

"Well Gordon... You...love benry and...my little Tommy..don't you?"

"Yes obviously I do, or I wouldn't be bothered asking these godamn questions!"

He puts his cup harshly down, doing so spills coffee on his hand and the on the table, he starts wiping it up.

Bubby is the one to speak,

"Gordon, he agreed to it in the moment, and we needed someone with enough persistence and gunho never say die attitude"

The arguments carried on for while getting more and more heated. Gman interupts this, before the whole restaurant is turned into a battle royal on fire.

"Alright....do you...want to see the alternative....Gordon, the mess we avoided? Hmmm"

"Honestly yes, I don't see how it could get much worse than what we went through but alright I guess"

Gman procceds to open a dimensional window in the air, doing this kind of looks like watching someone open a bag of chips, which Gordon thinks is a weird comparison to make. When someone is bending space time.

What he sees is horrific, the kind of thing where you mind immediately throws the memories out. Gordon grimaces.

"Bad news Gordon! I forgot my wallet!"

"So ...gordo-"

"Yeah yeah I get it ok Jesus,wow! Wow! That was gross"

Gordon was done eating, and bubby was starting to get angsty so Gman got the receipt from the waitress.

**Author's Note:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/the_great_lupin
> 
> You can follow me here! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
